Alone
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: He was what she wanted with all her heart...with everything inside her. George\Marie Louise, for the Microfic\Drabble Meme on Livejournal. Giftfic.


**Alone**  
**By: Manna**

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**The Microfic/Drabble Meme **  
**Requested by: Sailorvfan10 (Livejournal), Jayden und Verkwelkt (FFN)**  
Prompt: "I think we're alone now."  
Pairing/Characters: George/Marie Louise  
_Fandom: G Gundam_

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

_Sometimes_, she thought to herself, _Father never shuts up._

Really, was it necessary to babble on and on about things that no one even cared about? Only the three of them were in the room. If only her father would leave, then she would be left with the only person she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

_Oh, George._ She peered at him dreamily from beneath half-closed lids, ignoring her father's words in favor of watching her knight, instead. The way the fingers on his right hand were shaped, how they drummed gently against the surface of the oak table… How his left hand was just as beautiful as his right, but how much better it would look with a gold band gracing its ring finger.

His lips, how they moved and the shapes they made while doing so… It was all so silly of her, she knew. Rain wouldn't laugh at her, but she would most likely tell her to try and stay a step closer to the stability the ground had to offer.

The sound of his voice washed over her, and she was so distracted by the varying tones of it that she wasn't aware of what he was saying. It wasn't important anyway…none of it mattered to her. The only thing that mattered was him. He was what she wanted with all her heart. When he wasn't there, she felt lonely, her soul cried out for him, and when her eyes fell on him, she would smile and feel her heart fill with love and happiness and joy until she was certain that if he so much as smiled at her, it would burst.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm, and she blinked when words floated to her ears. "Princess?"

"George?" She turned her head to see him standing just behind her, and raised one of her own hands to let it rest on his. "What is it?"

His eyebrows knitted together slightly in what appeared to be worry, though she wasn't quite sure. "Forgive me, Princess, but…are you well?"

"Marie Louise, George… Please, for you, I am Marie Louise."

He inclined his head. "My question still stands."

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

_More than fine,_ she thought gleefully to herself. He was touching her! And he was worried about her! And—

"Your father left quite some time ago, but you've not moved an inch."

She raised both eyebrows and smiled at him, her green eyes flashing slightly with a sudden thought. "We are alone?"

"Yes." He squeezed her shoulder gently and made to pull away, but her hand on his prevented his movement. "I… If you would rather be left to your thoughts, I will excuse myself—"

"No." She stood, his hand falling from her shoulder as she turned to look at him. "You should stay… for me."

"For …you?" He swallowed nervously, and it made her heart swell with pride that she could make him like that without even really trying.

"Yes, for me." She fingered the collar of his shirt gently and smiled sweetly up at him. "But only if you do not mind too much. I've been lonely without you here…"

"I will stay." His reply was immediate, and she wondered if throwing the word _lonely_ in there had been the key to get him to agree so quickly.

"I'm glad." She stood up on her toes and rubbed her nose against his lightly. "We have some catching up to do, am I right?"

He pressed his lips against hers gently, and pulled away, letting his hands settle on her shoulders. "Of course," he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

She wondered if _that_ was what it felt like to have your heart so full it couldn't help but burst, but then she realized that it was simply overflowing, and there was certainly nothing wrong with that, because the excess would spill over into her soul.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

It's corny, I know. I've never written these two, and Marie Louise was fun to write… Ah, well, thanks for reading! I'd love a review if you've got time…constructive criticism is appreciated, as always.


End file.
